The Beginning (WFaTW)
This is the first episode of WildFires and Tidal Waves, and the first overall. Synopsis Hello? This thing on? Oh. Hi! Well uhm, here we are... we're not, much. Heh. Plot It was a foggy autumn night and a tall, muscular green teal gem sat atop a roof. The air smelled like cinnamon and smoke, the latter being very displeasing to the gem. The sky was clear, filled with stars. The gem swung their legs lazily, cheek laying on their fist. Their short hair was cut short on the sides and back, it fell long in front. They wore pure black clothes, skinny jeans and a tank top. Their blue eyes examined their phone screen with a fierce intelligence, seeking to scrutinize the article they'd read. They sighed, their large hand rubbing their face, pinching the bridge of their nose. They clicked the power button, turning the phone to standby mode. They relaxed back against the hard shingles. It irritated their skin, but they didn't mind. Their ocean eyes stared to the sky, heaving a sigh of conflicted feelings. "If only..." They mused, deep, smooth voice airing into the air. A tall dark blue gem stepped out of the apartment. Short faded hair and a strong jaw, coupled with facial hair and soft eyes.He wore a shirt saying "I ain't got time for this." It'd been paired with plum coloured jeans. He looked to the gem dangling from the roof. "Alex. You gotta stop having your gay internal conflict time and come watch Suicide Squad with Pop and I." "I'm assuming you cannot watch it without me?" "'Course." Alex's face relaxed into a soothing smile, gem beginning to turn to a purple. They slid off the roof, onto their feet. Landing right next to the taller gem. "Nice. Shall we watch it?" "Yeah. What's with your grammar." Lightning blinks, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "I always speak in this manner, oaf." Alex frowned, quirking a brow. "Pfft. Okay there AlAl." Lightning laughed. Alex chuckles, as they walk inside. The apartment is very nice inside. The living room is fully furnished with a large leather couch, flat screen television, sound system, coffee table, a few soda cans littered here an there, and pictures with posters hung on the walls. Alex took a deep breath in, the smell of cinnamon and a slight nip of mustiness filled their senses. They smiled, finding comfort in it. Poppy is eating flaming hot cheetos and tapping on her phone, a incandescent pink blush staining her cheeks. Her dark red hair is rather poofy, not that it always isn't, but more so tonight. She's wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants. Lightning plops into the couch beside her. "WGAGHA." Poppy jumps, nearly spilling her Pibb on her shirt. "BAHAHAHA, GOT YOU." Lightning slaps his knee, laughing. Poppy squints at him and flicks his ear. "Noob." Poppy says, pointedly. Lightning sticks his tounge out at her, in retaliation. Alex sits on the couch, grabbing some cheetos. "Pop, how is your significant other?" Alex hummed, watching the television. "Signifi- Angel and I aren't dating." Poppy doesn't even care to hide the flaring blush on her face. "You do wish that you two were in a romantic relationship, however?" Alex winks, sipping a Pibb. "..." Poppy stares. Lightning giggles, smiling. "If there's one person you can't lie to, it's AlAl. They do have Sapphire in them." Lightning hums. Poppy blushes more, and turns her head. "Yeah...I do." Poppy sighs, wistfully. Alex smiles, breathing out a small lick of fire. "There's a very high chance things will pan into your favour." Lightning smiles, happy to just be spending time with the two. Characters *Poppy Passion Topaz (Jinx) *Siberian Alexandrite (Jinx) *Lightning Ridge Opal (Jinx) Trivia TBA Category:A to Z Category:Jinx's Content